A variety of devices make use of power converters to convert relatively high voltage alternating current to relatively low voltage direct current as is used in many conventional electronic devices. Some simplistic conventional power converters make use of large, high-voltage resistors to drop the voltage. However, these resistors are inefficient and generate high heat. The heat generated from the resistors requires that the resistors be housed in a large package and include heat dissipating elements, such as heat sinks. Also, the high heat generated by the resistors can lead to problems with reliability and longevity in the resistors and in other electronic components situated near the resistors.
Another conventional approach to power conversion is the use of a switch mode power converter. The switch mode power converters typically require six transistors or a micro-controller to implement. The requirement for multiple transistors or a micro-controller causes the implementation of switch mode power converters to be cost prohibitive in some applications, such as in photo controls.
A small, low cost, efficient switch mode power converter is needed.